Yugioh Funny and Creepy stuff
by ASAP Rocky
Summary: no summary. a little bit of horror.
1. The Party

Hey it's ASAP Rocky here (ASAP for short), I wrote this fanfic because I was bored. I did it because since Yami, Marik and Bakura don't get along well, I should try to make them do stuff to each other. There will be other characters from Yugioh and Dragon Ball GT. Some will be funny and some will just be down right creepy. So, en-

Yami: WHAT THE F***! I WAS TRYING TO GO TO SLEEP!

ASAP: Well that's to damn bad! Shouldn't you be making out with Yugi or something?

Yami: (blushing)

ASAP: That's what I thought. Now, before I was rudely interrupted (glares at Yami), I was going to say 'So, enjoy the chap-'

Marik: Pharaoh, where are you?

Bakura: Yeah f***ing pharaoh, make your self known.

Yami: Oh shit, these two morons again. Like they already aren't a pain in the ass. (shoots glares at Bakura and Marik)

ASAP: WOULD YOU JUST F***ING STOP INTERRUPTING ME AND JUST SHUT THE F***ING HELL UP!

Marik and Bakura: (shrinking back in fear)

ASAP: Good. Now at least scared of one person... for now. (smirking)

Marik and Bakura: Oh shit. 0.0

Yami and ASAP: (laughing like maniacs)

Marik and Bakura: X.X

ASAP: As I was saying, Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Dragon Ball GT, P.S., I'm going to be in here too! Bakura and Marik better watch out!

* * *

Yugi and Yami were going over to Ryou's house for the new years party he was throwing. They were currently walking down the street to Ryou's house. Yami was humming to an eerie tune, which (of course) Yugi didn't like. Yugi slapped Yami upside his head.

''Ouch! What was that for?!''

''You were humming some eerie tune! It was starting to creep me out!, Yugi was so busy scowling at Yami, that he didn't realize that Ryou's door was open and everyone was watching Yugi scowl at Yami.

''You have been humming that tune for the whole month now!''

''Uh, Yugi, could you stop yelling at Yami and come in?'' Ryou asked.

Yugi blushed. He nodded his head and made his way in. In Ryou's house was Bakura, Marik, Malik, Ishizu, Joey, Tea, Tristen, Duke, ASAP, Pan (Yugi's cousin), Goku, Vegeta, Trunks and Gohon (i don't know how to spell some of there names). Pan ran and jumped on Yugi, hugging him a little to tight.

''Pan... can't breathe''

''Oh, sorry Yugi. I forgot you don't fight.''

Yugi just glared at her. ''Well, if you two are done,'' Bakura said, ''I'd like to get this party started before I die of boredom.'' They all just shot him a glare, except Yami who was in his own world. Ryou smacked him upside the head. ''Shut up'' he said. ''Hey I godda good game for us ta play'' Joey said. ''Let's play spin the bottle!'' They all nodded at him (except Yami). ''But lets play differently'' Marik said. ''Lets play spin the bottle truth or dare.'' he said with a smirk. Everyone just shrugged there shoulders. But before anyone sat down, they heard a knock at the door. Yami heard this and went to go open the door. When he did, he nearly fell to the ground because of Heba (his brother) hugging him. Behind him was Atem, (Yami's older brother, Heba is the young one) laughing his butt off at the door. ''Let me give you a hand'' he said. He gladly took his hand, and blushed as he did. Atem brought Yami to his side and put his arm around his waist. Atem was a few inches taller than Yami. They both looked into each others eyes, and they both kissed each other. Yami put his arms around Atem's neck, deepening the kiss. Atem put his arms around Yami's waist. They finally broke the kiss and Yami put his head on Atem's chest. ''Oook then. Can we just play spin the bottle and not watch Yami and Atem make out?'' ASAP said. Tristen came back with an empty bottle. ''Where d'tcha get dat from?'' Joey asked. Before the question could be answered, they all heard groaning coming from the kitchen. Out came Goku and Vegeta, limping as they walked. ''What the hell happened to you two?'' ASAP asked. Tristen smirked. ''I got them to drink this whole bottle.'' he said. Then they all busted out laughing. Then Trunks spoke up ''YOU GOT MY FATHER AND GOKU DRUNK?!'' Nobody answered. They all sat down on the floor and began to play. ''I'll go first'' said Heba. He spun it around. But before it stopped, Pan stopped it. They all looked at her, puzzled. ''The rules are,'' she began ''When it lands on somebody, they have a choice to either kiss them or get dared.'' Heba spun again. It landed on Joey. ''Dare'' Joey said. ''I dare you to, dress up like a dog in front of Kaiba!'' ''But Kaiba ain't here!'' ''Yes I am, mutt.'' said Kaiba. Joey pouted a put a dog suit on. The next one to go was Yugi, then Kaiba, then Ryou, and so on. Until there was only five people left, Yami, Atem, Bakura, Marik and ASAP. Bakura spun, and it landed on Marik. Marik's choice was dare, so, he was dared to put himself out of the game. The next to go was ASAP. She spun and it landed on Bakura. Of course his choice was dare. So, he got dared to drink a bottle of whine. With only three left, it was getting intence. Yami skipped his turn and so did Atem. ASAP went and it landed on Yami, so she dared them to make out. ''Do we have to?'' Atem whined. ''Yes, you do.'' she said. ''Now make out already before I call Shana to do it!'' she shouted. The two gulped, then they got closer to each other. Then Yami wrapped his arms around Atem's neck, and Atem wrapped his arms around Yami's waist, then they made out. ''Ugh, get a room you two!'' Pan said. Atem picked up Yami bridal stile with a smirk on his face. ''Thanks a lot Pan!'' Yami said before he was taken to a room.

~In Room~

Yami was thrown against the bed. Before Yami could sit up, Atem was on top of him. He started to nibble at Yami's neck where his sensitive. Yami let out a small moan, causing the other man to smirk. He did this until he was satisfied. Atem looked into Yami's eyes, then he leaned down and whispered something ''Just relax''. He slowly got off the bed and smiled. Yami stood up also. He took Yami by the waist and pushed him against the wall. He watched as Yami squirmed against his strength. He started to put his hands under Yami's shirt as he shuddered at the touch of Atem's hands. When Yami wasn't looking, Atem swung him over his shoulder earning a yelp from his lover. He smiled, and gently placed Yami on the bed. He slowly began to take Yami's shirt off, revealing his bare chest. He stared at his lover, then began to slowly place kisses along his chest, earning a moan from his lover. He made it up to Yami's lips, they both stared at each other for a moment before Atem grabbed Yami's colar and pulled him into a rough kiss. It turned into a tounge duel, with Atem the victor. When they broke apart, Atem looked at his lover and noticed he was paler than when they arrived. ''Yami, are you ok?'' Yami just nodded his head weakly, it looked like he was on the verge of passing out. Atem got out of bed and walked over to Yami. He bent down and felt his head. It was burning up! 'Why didn't I notice that before!' he thought. He put Yami's shirt back on and he sprinted out to go get a washcloth.

~Out of Room~

Atem came in the kitchen and got a bowl from the cupboards. He filled it with water before he forgot something. 'Where in Ra's name is that washcloth?' Ryou came in the kitchen. ''What are you doing in here?'' ''Where are the washcloths?'' Ryou pointed to a cabnet, then was about to ask something, when Atem leaved the kitchen. ''I'll explain to you later!'' he shouted back then going in the bedroom.

~Back in Room~

Atem gently placed the wet cloth on his now sleeping lovers' head. He groaned but didn't wake up. He sighed. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

~The Next Morning~

Atem awoke to someone shacking him. ''Hey, wake up pharaoh!'' ASAP said. He groaned and reluctantly got up. He looked down to see Yami in the bed stirring in his sleep. He sighed. He put the cloth on Yami's head, and this time he groaned and opened his eyes. ''Huh. Where am I?'' Yami said weakly. He sat up and looked around, and he saw Atem and ASAP standing at the edge of the bed. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his head, and everything was starting to go black. Atem and ASAP saw that Yami was tipping slightly and was about to fall off the bed before Atem had caught him. ''Go get Ishizu, hurry!'' ASAP nodded her head and was back in minutes with Ishizu. Her eyes widened at the sight before her, there was Yami in Atems' arms, passed out. ''What happened?'' Atem explained everything to Ishizu. She looked over to Yami, who was still passed out, in Atem's arms. She used magic to take away his fever. Yami slowly opened his eyes, realizing his head didn't hurt anymore. He had barely anytime to talk as he was being hugged by Atem. As soon as Atem ended the hug, they were both kissing each other. After they broke, Yami plunged at Atem and started to cry into his shirt.

''I...I'm sorry A...Atem.'' he chocked.

''Shhh, It's alright Yami'' Atem cooed.

Yami looked up at Atem, his eyes were puffy from crying. Atem cupped Yami's face and kissed him on the lips gently. Yami hugged Atem tightly, as though if he let go he would never see him again, and Atem returned the hug. He rubbed circles on Yami's back to try to sooth him, but he only kept crying.

~Two Weeks Later~

Ryou was hosting a sleepover at his house (of course). Everyone will be coming.

~Game Shop~

Yugi was in his room laying on his bed reading a book. He didn't notice it but Yami walked into his room and stood behind Yugi. Yami put his hands over Yugis' eyes which scared him (know who wouldn't?) and he hit Yami, with the book, in the head.

''OWWWWWW''

''Yami?''

''Ugh''

''WHAT THE F***ING HELL YAMI?! YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH!''

''S-s-sorry, Y-y-yugi'' Yami stammered.

''What's all the screaming about?'' Atem asked.

''Nothing. Yami just scared me half to death''

''Oh, ok''

''Now, as I was saying. WHAT THE F***! WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO DO ANYWAY?!''

''I w-was j-just b-b-bored and d-d-decided t-to come visit you'' he said.

''WELL YOU COULD HAVE JUST KNOCKED ON MY DOOR TO COME IN! NOW WAS THAT SO F***ING HARD?!

Yami didn't answer, instead he fell to his knees and started sobbing. Atem heard this so he came in. He kneeled down next to Yami and Yami hugged Atem, who hugged back.

''P-please A-Atem d-don't l-let them h-hurt me'' he sobbed.

''Shhh, its alright Yami, they won't hurt you anymore'' Atem said rubbing circles on his lovers' back.

He never stopped crying until two hours later when Atem felt he was going to sleep, he put Yami in his bed, then went to sleep himself.


	2. The sleepover and Danger begins

ASAP: Here's chapter 2! I do not own the song ''Wake me up'' by Avicii.

* * *

Yugi awoke to the sound of his alarm clock going off. He rolled over, not knowing which way he was going. He fell of the bed with a 'thud' and pulled the blankets over him.

~Atem's room~

Atem awoke to his alarm clock beeping;

'Beep, beep, beep. Wake up, dork'

'Damn you Yami! I knew I shouldn't have left you in my room alone!' he thought.

He sighed and got out of bed and went to his closet to get changed.

~Yami's room~

Yami's alarm clock/radio played his favorite song, ''Wake me up''

_Felling my way threw the darkness_

_Guided by a beating heart_

_I can't tell where the journey will end_

_But I know where to start_

_You tell me I'm to young to understand_

_You say I'm caught up in a dream_

_Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes_

_And that's fine by me_

_So wake me up when it's all over_

_When I'm wiser and I'm older_

_All this time I was finding myself and I_

_Didn't know I was lost_

_So wake me up when it's all over_

_When I'm wiser and I'm older_

_All this time I was finding myself and I_

_Didn't know I was lost_

Yami waited a minute before it started to play again. This time he sang along.

_I try to carry in the wait of the world_

_But I only have two hands_

_Hope I get the chance to travel the world_

_I don't have any plans_

_Wish I could stay forever this young_

_Not afraid to close my eyes_

_Life's a game meant for everyone_

_And love is the prize_

_So wake me up when it's all over_

_When I'm wiser and I'm older_

_All this time I was finding myself and I _

_Didn't know I was lost_

_So wake me up when it's all over_

_When I'm wiser and I'm older_

_All this time I was finding myself and I_

_Didn't know I was lost_

_Didn't know I was lost_

_Didn't know I was lost_

_Didn't know (didn't know, didn't know)_

The song ended and Yami got off the bed and took his shirt off. As if on cue Atem came in and Yami blushed ten different shades of red. Atem has seen him with his shirt off before, it's just that he didn't see him in only boxers. They hadn't gone all the way. Atem blushed, but he then smirked and closed the door. Yami gulped and Atem came closer with his eyes full of lust.

''You know'' he said in a low voice ''You sing well and look well all at the same time. I could just eat you up'' Atem smirked when he saw Yami blush even deeper. Yami's back hit the wall, as he thought 'Oh shit! I'm in for it now!'. He was about to run when Atem grabbed his waist. He smirked as he saw his lover squirming in his grasp. Yami gasped as Atem squeezed his ass. Atem's hand slowly made his way to Yami's member. He stroked it, earning a moan from Yami.

''A-Atem'' Yami panted.

Atem smirked as he kept stroking his lover. He pushed Yami against the wall and slid down his boxers. Atem licked his lips as he put the whole length in his mouth. Yami groaned, this was the first time they had done this, and it felt so damn good!

''A...Atem I...I'm gonna''

Atem heard his lover and started to suck faster.

''ATEM'' Yami screamed as he released in Atem's mouth. Atem swallowed every drop of Yami. Yami was panting, trying to regan his breath. Atem pulled Yami's boxers up and they both reganed their breath. Yami quickly got dressed and they went to breakfast.

~5 minutes later~

When Atem and Yami came downstairs, Yugi came up to them and asked;

''What took you guys so long?''

Yami blushed and Atem grinned. Yugi was confused by this. Atem moved his hand to Yami's ass and squeezed it. Yami made an 'eep' sound and glared at Atem, who was on the floor laughing his ass off. Atem stopped laughing and noticed the glare his lover was giving him. Atem was about to run away when a thought came to mind. He jumped up quickly and while Yami was looking at Yugi, who was also laughing his ass off, Atem grabbed the back of Yami's hair and kissed him roughly. He pushed Yami back up against the wall as they did a tongue duel, with Atem the victor. Yugi got off the floor and said;

''Come on, we better get going''

They nodded and walked out.

~Ryou's house~

Yugi, Yami, Atem, Joey, Tristen, Duke, Marik, Malik, Ishizu, Tea, ASAP, Goku, Vegeta, Gohon, Pan, Trunks, Ryou, Kaiba, and Bakura were all sitting in a circle in the middle of the room.

''Sooooooooooo, what''cha wanna do?'' ASAP asked.

Everyone just shrugged, while Atem dragged Yami to the couch. Atem flung Yami over his shoulder.

''ATEM! PUT ME DOWN! ATEM!''

Everyone stared at the couple, then busted out laughing.

''WHEN I GET DOWN I'M GONNA GET A F*#$%^& CHAINSAW AND CUT YOUR F*#$%^& HEADS OFF THEN YOU WONT HAVE ANYTHING TO F*#$%^& LAUGH ABOUT! DO YOU F*#$%^& HEAR ME?!''

They all just kept laughing. Yami then thought of something.

''Why don't we play a game?''

They all looked at Yami who was still on Atem's shoulder.

''Why don't you follow me. And can you PLEASE PUT ME DOWN?!''

Atem placed Yami on the ground and they all followed Yami out the door. They did not know they were leading themselves to a trap.

* * *

Whoooo, finally finished chapter 2. it was hard for me to write that kind-of lemon, it was my first one.

don't forget to R&R!


	3. The road and the first death

Yeah! Chapter 3!

Um, I don't know if the horror will be in this chapter, or the next.

* * *

Everyone was following Yami down the sidewalk until they stopped at a road.

''Here we go'' Yami said.

Everyone stared in shock at Yami.

''Yami. You know this is the most haunted road here right?!'' ASAP asked.

/_Hikari, I have a bad feeling about this_/ Shana said through her and ASAP's mind link.

/_I know. So do I_/

/_There is also something wrong with Yami..._/ She trailed off into her soul room.

Yami started to explain the rules.

''The last one in this game wins. You may use magic if you choose to''

They all nodded and went down the path.

~With Bakura~

Bakura was walking down the street when he heard something move in the bush. He looked at it, but nothing was there.

'It's just your nerves getting the better off you' he thought.

When he was about to walk away, something jumped out of the bush.

''AAHH'' Bakura screamed, like a girl.

It turned out to be Ryou, who was laughing at Bakura's scream. Bakura blushed and continued down the road with a laughing Ryou behind him. They weren't aware of a pair of eyes watching them.

~With Malik~

Malik was walking down the road, trying not to trip. That failed. He fell and, surprisingly, landed on his back. Then he heard something, which sounded like footsteps. It was coming from behind him. He didn't seem panicked because he thought it was one of the others. But he was wrong. A hand covered his mouth.

/Marik, HELP!/

* * *

Marik was wondering the street when he heard his hikari call through the link.

/Marik, HELP!/

/Malik?! Where are you?!/

/I'm-/

/Malik?! MALIK?!/

Marik followed his hikari's scent, which led him right to him.

* * *

When Marik got to Malik, he nearly threw up. On the road was Malik, neck cut, eyes out of there sockets, his entire stomach cut open, and all of his intestines scattered around him. Tears filled Marik's eyes.

''I'm so sorry, Malik'' he whispered.

He did not notice the pair of eyes watching him.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter everybody, but I need to think about the gore part more. If you want to know why almost all of my stories are horror, then check my profile.

Marik: You killed my hikari?!

Malik: You killed me?!

Sorry, I had to kill somebody! -hides under bed to not get murdered by Marik and Malik- And it had to be Malik! But the next chapter you get to pick who gets killed!

Marik and Malik: -jumps in joy-

-gets out from under bed- I think I just made the worst choice of my life -gulps- Oh I just gave away a spoiler. -slaps herself in the head-

Jaden: Oh! Spoiler alert!

Shana: When did you get here?

Jaden: now

Me: O...k

-Shana sends Jaden to the Shadow Realm-

Me: Shana!

Shana: Sorry, he annoys me.

Me: He all does

Everybody: Don't forget to R&R and Enjoy!


End file.
